Nowadays, Internet technologies are widely applied, and based on Internet applications, an operator gains commercial profits by selecting a manner of displaying information at an information display position in an application. After information and a predetermined display amount of the information are obtained, the predetermined display amount of the information is allocated to an information display position corresponding to the information, so that the information is displayed at the corresponding information display position according to the allocated display amount. Therefore, a method for properly allocating an information display amount is a key to effectively using an information display position.
Currently, as a predetermined display amount of unallocated information is obtained according to a total original information display amount of all information display positions, a displayed amount of allocated information, and a remaining display amount of the allocated information, for the remaining display amount of the allocated information that is included in an information display position corresponding to the allocated information, although the remaining display amount is not actually used for displaying the allocated information, the remaining display amount has been allocated to the allocated information, and therefore, the remaining display amount cannot be allocated to the unallocated information any more, leading to low utilization of the information display position. Therefore, such a manner of allocating an information display amount is improper.